


"work accident"

by OnyxSphynx



Series: newmann one-shots [57]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, newt's stupid shenanigans, we love him but he's v dumb sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: Newt rings Hermann in the morning;far too earlyin the morning.For a genius, his partner can be anidiotat times





	"work accident"

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: "Would you be willing to write this? "Work-related acci--what, I'm sorry, did you fall onto an ancient sewing machine and crack your arm?""

Hermann’s not expecting his phone to ring at six in the morning on a Saturday, half a year after the end of the world was cancelled, and he’s definitely not expecting the caller ID to show _Newton Geiszler._

For a moment, Hermann debates letting it go to voice-mail. Certainly, he has the right to, given the insanely early hour, but his conscience decides to rear its ugly head just then. “_What_,” he snaps.

“Oh, great!” crackles Newt’s voice over the line, starkly relieved. “Hermann, dude, I need you to come over.”

“At _this _hour?” Hermann questions, holding the phone further away than strictly necessary, despite the biologist’s volume. “No. It’s out of the question, Newton. Whatever it is, I’m sure it can wait until later. Preferably at least three hours later.”

Hermann can practically feel the other’s scowl. “But _Herrrrrms_,”he whines, “it’s _important_. I’m _hurt_.”

Hermann’s breath stutters in his throat, and—

“What?” he croaks, “y—you—”

“_Hermann?_” Newt asks, and there’s an edge of worry in his tone; anxious, frantic. “Hermann! Talk to me! Are you alright?”

“I—” Hermann stops, swallows. Shakes his head. “Fine. I’m fine,” he assures, “I’ll—I’ll be over in ten.” Hermann tries to brush aside his own worry, but for some reason, it remains, lodges heavy in his throat.

There’s no answer when Hermann knocks on the door, and it’s unlocked when he tries the doorknob. The door swings open, and he makes his way in cautiously, gripping his cane tightly. “Newton?” he calls, “Newton? Are you alright?”

There’s no response, and he bites his tongue, worry mounting.

“Hermann!”

“Ah!” Hermann exclaims, bringing his cane up, and cracks it over the intruder’s shins before he even registers who it is. Newt lets out a yelp, stumbling back from the force, and Hermann overbalances, bringing them both tumbling to the ground.

“_Ouch_,” Newt hisses.

Hermann lets out a whistling breath, clambers off of the biologist. It’s only then that Hermann notices that Newt is holding his arm limply at his side, a minimalistic black cast on his lower arm, extending from just above his wrist and covering his palm. “Hang on,” Hermann says, hand shooting out to grab the biologist’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with your arm?”

Newt lets out a strained laugh. “Uh, yeah, that’s why I called you. I need you to be my lab assistant, since I had a…work-related incident.”

“Lab assistant,” Hermann says flatly. “What.”

Newt shrugs. “Well, I can’t use my left arm, and I have dissections to do…”

“How, exactly, did you hurt yourself?” Hermann snaps. 

“Er…” the other trails off, “well, you remember how I said I was going to make a new jacket out of kaiju leather to replace the one that got trashed?”

“Sadly, I do,” Hermann replies. “I simply don’t see what that has to do with your arm being…”

“—broken,” Newt interjects, and sighs. “Well, apparently, the only sewing machine in the entire Shatterdome is an old manual one, and I tripped and fell while dragging it back, except I fell _on _it, and—”

“Work-related acci—what—” Hermann sputters. “I’m sorry, did you fall onto an ancient sewing machine and crack your arm?”

Newt avoids his gaze. “Weeeeeell,” he says, “um. Kind of. Yeah.”

Hermann lets out a sigh, hand dropping from Newt’s shoulder. “You _idiot_,” he says, “fine. I’ll help. But if any of the Kaiju Blue gets on my clothing, I’m sending the cleaning bill to you.”

The other lights up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Yes!” he exclaims, “I knew you loved me, Hermann! You’re the best!”

“Yes, well, don’t go announcing our relationship to the entire Shatterdome,” Hermann grumbles, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips, and he lets the biologist tug him in for a slightly-less-than-chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [pacificrimdyke](https://pacificrimdyke.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
